Pertemuan
by cielgris
Summary: Pertemuan antara Miyaji dengan orang-orang yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. [Bagian satu: Meet The Emperor]


**Pertemuan.**

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi and various knb's character.**

* * *

 **1\. Meet The Emperor.**

* * *

Miyaji Kiyoshi, 18 tahun, sedang merasakan yang namanya mental _break-down_ semenjak satu minggu yang lalu. Terlalu banyak yang memenuhi pikiran pemuda dengan rema kuning kecokelatan tersebut hingga kini kepalanya serasa akan meledak; membuat segala sesuatu yang ia kerjakan berantakan; menjadikan aksi ' _lempar-nanas-ke-para-kouhai-kurang-ajar_ ' tidak lagi menyenangkan.

Miyaji lelah. Ia ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding, namun ia sadar jika jumlah pria tampan di Jepang sudah sangat sedikit. Maka Miyaji urungkan niatnya tersebut.

Pria yang akan segera menghadapi ujian kelulusan tersebut menghela napasnya berat, iris jingganya menatap malas setiap pengunjung kafe yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya. Satu cangkir kopi hitam dan tiga buku tebal yang berada didepan mata diabaikan begitu saja. Mood untuk belajar menguap entah kemana, disusul oleh bayangan kejadian satu minggu yang lalu kembali berputar di kepala.

Satu minggu yang lalu, kekalahan paling memalukan yang ia terima semenjak menjadi anggota inti tim basket Shutoku. Kalah telak dari Rakuzan yang dipimpin oleh seorang kapten boncel sok berkuasa yang bahkan tingginya tidak melebihi bahu Miyaji.

Miyaji gagal paham. Ia kesal. Ingin sekali dia mencium wajah kapten Rakuzan itu dengan nanas kesayangannya namun ia masih sayang nyawa (Miyaji sempat mendengar Midorima bercerita jika Akashi -nama kapten boncel itu- pernah menyerang Kagami Taiga dengan gunting saat kali pertama mereka bertemu.)

Anak kelas satu kurang ajar. Sampai sekarang Miyaji masih kesal dengan kekalahan timnya. Tapi sejujurnya, ia lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa lebih baik dari para prodigies yang berada di Rakuzan. Dia sudah berusaha mati-matian, berlatih terus menerus agar bisa masuk tim inti, namun hasilnya tidak sebanding dengan harapannya.

Winter High adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menunjukkan potensinya dan menjadikan Shutoku tim basket nomor satu di Jepang. Miyaji merasa gagal.

Miyaji kembali menghela napasnya. Dia ingin tenang, namun tidak bisa. Suasana kafe yang terlampau berisik membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk. Miyaji hendak membereskan buku-bukunya hingga tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghampiri mejanya.

Mendonggakan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang menghampirinya, Miyaji hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat mendapati figur yang ia kenal kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Rema merah; tinggi tidak lebih dari 174; wajah congkak yang sangat tabokable; serta sepasang iris dwiwarna aneh. Ciri-ciri fisik seorang Akashi Seijuro, orang yang masuk dalam list 'orang-yang-namanya-harus-aku-tulis-di-death-note' versi Miyaji Kiyoshi. Akashi berada satu tingkat dibawah Hayama Kotarou dalan list tersebut, selamat untuk Akashi.

"Miyaji Kiyoshi, kan? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini."

Akashi memasang senyuman menyeramkan, kedua tangannya memegang nampan berisi makanan yang tampaknya baru saja ia pesan.

Orang kaya yang terhormat, terpandang, terkampret dan terpendek seperti Akashi Seijuro memesan makanan di kafe rendahan? Harus masuk _kamu-tube_ dan majalah misteri.

Miyaji membenarkan posisi duduknya, irisnya masih menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang selama satu minggu ini membuatnya ingin terjun dari lantai atas gedung Shutoku. Sesaat kemudian pria itu tersadar, ia berdeham pelan lantas menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tidak suka penuh kebencian.

"Ya, Akashi."

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Meja lain penuh."

 _To the point._

"Ya, silahkan saja. Aku juga baru mau pergi kok." _tidak sudi satu meja denganmu. Cuih cuih._

Akashi menaikkan sebelah halisnya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada dihadapan Miyaji. Iris dwiwarnanya menatap gerak-gerik pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Miyaji membereskan buku-bukunya dengan tempo cepat tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam milik Akashi. Malas berlama-lama berhadapan dengan kecoak bau ini. Malas. Miyaji masih kesal. Entah kenapa.

"Kiyoshi, kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku, eh? Apa aku menganggumu?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada tenang, diletakannya nampan berisi makanan diatas meja. Kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada, iris Akashi masih setia memperhatikan gerak gerik Miyaji yang terlampau membuat curiga.

Miyaji menghentikan gerakannya. Sudut siku-siku imajiner terbentuk di dahinya tatkala mendengar bocah dihadapannya memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Kiyoshi?" Miyaji meminta penjelasan, masih tidak terima jika orang asing yang bahkan hanya ia temui lewat turnamen semata sudah dengan lancang memanggil nama kecilnya.

Akashi mengangguk tanpa ragu, seakan mengabaikan aura hitam yang kini sudah menyelimuti Miyaji.

"Iya. Itu namamu, kan?"

"Tidak sopan. Kau pikir kau siapa?" tanya Miyaji dengan nada menantang. Dia tidak pernah suka jika ada orang (apalagi yang lebih muda) bersikap seenaknya padanya. Tidak akan. Harga diri Miyaji selalu berada diatas awan.

Apalagi yang membuatnya kesal sekarang adalah Akashi yang notabenenya kapten dari Rakuzan, alasan mood Miyaji memburuk selama seminggu ini.

"Akashi Seijuro, tentu saja. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kiyoshi." ucap Akashi dengan nada tenang.

Miyaji mendengus, ia berdiri dari kursinya lantas menunjuk wajah Akashi dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Bersikap sopanlah sedikit! Aku lebih tua darimu, dasar kurang ajar!"

Akashi bergeming, ia menatap wajah Miyaji yang tampak memerah karena kesal. Sesaat kemudian seulas senyuman terulas diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah sopan, Kiyoshi. Ti-"

BUG!

BUAGH!

Kesabaran Miyaji habis. Kekesalannya selama satu minggu terakhir ia tumpahkan dengan tiga cara: melempar kamus oxford tepat pada wajah Akashi; menendang kursi dihadapannya hingga Akashi terjatuh; lalu berteriak dihadapan pria itu layaknya orang gila.

"MATI KAU! MATI!"

* * *

 **A/N: Halo. Seperti sinopsisnya, fanfiksi ini menceritakan pertemuan Miyaji dengan para chara knb. Oh ya, saya pernah ngepost ff ini di salah satu grup line (KALAU ADA MEMBER GRUP BEJAD(?) BACA INI. YES, THIS IS ME, YOUR ULTIMATE SEME HAHAHA LOL) dan saya memutuskan buat ngepostnya disini.**

 **Dan oh, fyi, bentar lagi senpai yang hawt ini ultah.**

 **Psst, akan ada banyak hint sho-ai tapi secara keseluruhan ini bukan fanfiksi humu.**

 **Jadi, mind to review?**

 **-Cielgris.**


End file.
